Baron Zemo
Baron Zemo is one of the main villains from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Canon Bio After escaping The Raft, Zemo confronts Baron Strucker in order to reclaim HYDRA only to be told that Captain America is alive. In a flashback, it is revealed that Zemo's plan to infect the Allies with Virus X resulted in Zemo's mask becoming stuck to him. Back in the present, Zemo seeks out Arnim Zola who manages use his machine to keep Zemo from dying. Arnim Zola ends up loaning Doughboy to Zemo in a plot to eliminate Captain America. Zemo ends up fighting Captain America until interference by the Black Panther enabled Captain America to gain his shield. Captain America fends up Zemo who ends up limping away while Captain America used his shield to block the bomb that Zemo threw near Wasp. When Zemo arrives back at Arnim Zola's lab, he finds Arnim Zola pinned down by Skurge the Executioner and Enchantress makes an offer to Baron Zemo. Later, she and Zemo find and reassemble Simon Williams, aka "Wonder Man", after his ionic energy form destabilized while fighting the Avengers. They offer him the chance to be restored to human form, if he helps them destroy the Avengers ("Everything Is Wonderful"). Soon after that, he recruited the Crimson Dynamo to his cause. After that, he, Enchantress, Executioner, Simon, and Vanko found the dying Abomination in the Nevada desert, after being defeatd by the Hulk. With Blonsky recruited, the Masters of Evil were formed, with the sole task of destroying the Avengers. First, Enchantress lured Wasp into a trap, attacked and confronted by all the members. Zemo used her secruity pass to infiltrate the Avengers' Mansion, where Dynamo defeated Iron Man, who was caught off guard whie checking his armor inventory. Enchantress then tricked Hulk, and exiled him to the Asgardian realm of the Frost Giants, leaving Captain America left to defeat. Simon and Executioner took him down, while Zemo mockingly had the last laugh. After luring Thor back to the Mansion, Zemo believes he now has all the Avengers defeated. Zemo begins to toy with imprisoned Captain America, he also let slip that he's working without someone that will ensure he will finally rule the world. Its around this time that Hawkeye and Black Panther catch the Masters of Evil off guard and begin taking them down one by one. After capturing them as well, they reveal to Zemo that they were simply a diversion, while the shrunken Ant-Man crept back into his labs. Pym appears and uses his technology to destabilize Simon, while Hawkeye and Panther free the rest of the Avengers.Near defeat, the Enchantress teleports the Masters to safety, back to Arnim's laboratory. He later reappear leading the team once again against the Avengers now added Chemistro, Living laser and Grey gargoyle ( before persumbly killed by Executioner ). Though Zemo knows Enchantress and Executioner attempt to betrayed him ( for the suspicions after they said Grey Gargoyle not survive the battle with them ), he still do exactly as their plan. While the rest of the Master of Evil guard the stone and fight each member of the Avengers, Zemo fights Thor with the help of Enchantress. After this, he attempts to activate the Norn stones so the army of Asgard will invade earth. Thor warn him that Enchantress just using him, but he already knows and never trust her at beginning, as he put the same colars on her neck ( which the Red Skull also once used to controll all of the Asgard warrios in the past) and demand Enchanstress to make all of Army of Asgard to obey him. Thor manage to break free by getting his hammer back, knock Zemo out and tell all of the Avenger to destroy the stone at allcost, His fate is unconfirmed, though Captain America doubts he died from it. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Baron Zemo was revealed to have survived his defeat, and has now been recruited by the Organization as a general in the Organization's Army. His strength and swordsmanship make him a deadly foe to be reckoned with. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neo Masters of Evil Category:HYDRA